Projected goals of this work for the next fiscal year are: (1) to provide the National Cancer Institute, and other cooperating institutes, with embryonic and fetal material from the primate colony maintained at Litton Bionetics Research Laboratories; (2) to provide surgical procedures required to maintain and improve the health of non-human primates.